Between a Rock and a Hard Place
by blissfullyinlove
Summary: Rose Weasley has a problem. Her two best friends don't exactly..get along. Actually most of the time they want to rip the others head off. But when their lives are at stake will they be able to work out there differences? Bad intro, the story itselfs good
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate your reviews! I already have the next four chapters writen so I'll updat fairly soon (I hope...)! Anyways enjoy! (I'm not extremely happy with this chapter, but it's a start) **

**Ch. 1**

Platform nine and three quarters was crowded with young witches and wizards getting ready for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Standing amidst the hustle and bustle was a family of five with one cocky looking boy, another frightened looking boy, a sad looking girl, and two rather exhausted parents. They were the Potters; the cocky boy being James, the frightened boy, Albus; the sad girl, Lily; and the two exhausted parents, Harry and Ginny.

It was going to be Albus' first year attending Hogwarts, so naturally he did not know what to expect. He fidgeted awkwardly next to his father. "Dad where are they?" He asked in a worried tone. "They'll be here Al, be patient." his father replied, and just then a family of four wizards stepped through the platform. "Rose!" Albus exclaimed and ran over to the young witch who had just stepped past the barrier. They intertwined in a slightly awkward hug and went off to go explore the platform without another word to their parents.

"Kids." laughed Ron, Rose's father; getting Harry to crack a smile. "I remember our first year..." he continued. "Who could forget it? The troll, Voldemort, meeting you lot... What a year." Hermione reminisced.

It was this exact day twenty-five years ago that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had met on the Hogwarts express getting ready to start their first year. This very day, although they didn't know back then, that would have the greatest impact on all of their lives. Ginny, being a year younger then the three, arrived a year later to Hogwarts; however changed all of their lives just the same.

Now they had all grown up and were sending their own children off to embark on their own adventures at the magical school. The four of them were all looking at each other, all seeming to be thinking the same thing. This caused all of them to burst into laughter for no apparent reason, just like old times.

All of the sudden Lily burst into tears breaking up their moment. "It's not fair!" she sobbed "I want to go now!" "Now sweetie," Ginny coaxed "it's only two more years until you can join your brothers at school." "Besides," Harry chimed in "We will have plenty of fun at home with out them!" Lily looked at her parents still obviously disappointed. "Don't worry Lil, I promise to visit every chance I get." a new voice said, and the group looked up to see 17 year old Teddy Lupin, Harry and Ginny's godchild. A huge grin spread across Lily's face, she loved Teddy almost more then her own brothers; and being an orphan, he spent a lot of time at the Potter's making him practically her brother anyway. "How about you, me, and Hugo go talk to Victoire and Cedric before they leave?" Teddy asked her. The two nine year olds nodded enthusiastically and ran off with Teddy leaving only the adults and James; who quickly realized he was the only one under thirty standing there, and ran off to find some of his fellow Gryffindors.

The adults now stood alone in the silence. Then Hermione began to speak, "I feel like it was just yesterday I was sitting in the delivery room with Rose..." she sighed "and now she's about to start her first year at Hogwarts. They grow up so fast!" She ran into Ron's welcoming arms and began to cry softly. "Ah new parents..." Harry said with a laugh, and the rest of the group began to laugh too.

Somewhere between their laughter, a family of four walked through the wall almost unnoticed, until Ron glanced up. "Is that..." he began in shock. "Malfoy." Harry finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I feel like its necessary! And also sorry for the late update, fanfiction is having some technical problems apparently... Please review! It would make me oh so happy **

**P.S. Thanks for reviewing the last chapter!**

The Malfoy's arrived rather late to platform nine and three quarters in hopes they could send their children off on the train without many people acknowledging their presence. They had been keeping a fairly low profile ever since the end of the war, living in Paris and sending their eldest daughter Schuyler to Beauxbatons Academy.

Unfortunately they were not as inconspicuous as they had hoped to be. The first thing Draco was able to hear was the cool voice of Harry Potter saying "Malfoy." He was now questioning why he and Astoria had chosen to move back to England. But of course he knew it was for their son, Scorpius.

There was not a proper magic school for boys in Paris; therefore the couple was faced with a choice, home schooling or moving.

Most families would have chosen home schooling due to obvious financial reasons. However, the Malfoy's were not 'most families' in more ways then one. The first being their substantial amount of money. This led them to take the road less traveled and opt to move.

Their next big decision was on where to move, which was an obvious but painful choice. There was really no alternative to moving back to England and sending both of their children to Hogwarts, the only pristine coed school of magic.

Not to say that England itself was 'painful', but the haunting memories it brought back to Draco were. However, this move was not about Draco, but his children, whose needs came before those of his and Astoria's.

Scorpius looked absolutely terrified standing close to his mother who was rubbing his head and saying "It's going to be okay baby, I'm sure you will make lots of new friends here." Schuyler on the other hand was looking rather unamused, obviously angry at her parent's decision to pull her out of Beauxbatons right before her last year of school.

The family looked lost in the crowd of wizards. But surely they wouldn't be lost for long due to the burdens their last name carried.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**AN: Again sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy. R&R!**

The loud whistle of the Hogwarts express made nearly half the crowd jump. Students began giving their parents goodbye hugs and boarding the train with their friends.

"Now James don't get into to much trouble this year will you?" his mother pleaded "And make sure you look out for your little brother and make sure he is okay! And Al ask your brother if you ever need help. And make sure you both-" "Moooom..." the boys said in unison, cutting her speech short. "I'll make sure I look out for Al, and I won't get in to to much trouble." James smirked "But I really have to go get on the train now. Love you mum love you dad." he finished quickly, giving them both a hug, then running over to his friends and boarding the train.

"I guess we should get going to huh Rosie." Albus told her. "Yeah. I guess so." Rose said sadly. Both children ran over to their parents and gave them hugs. "Rosie we will write you every week! Don't worry sweetie you will love Hogwarts!" her mother comforted. "Oh Albus we promise to keep in touch! Now go on baby, it will be great!" his mother told him. Both children gave their parents one last fair-well hug and ran off to get a compartment on the train.

Over in the corner, the Malfoy's were sharing the same goodbyes. "Mom, Dad, what if they don't like me?" Scorpius asked his parents worriedly. "The other students will love you Scorpius. You are bound to make dozens of new friends!" his father reassured. "Sky make sure your brother stays safe. Don't let him make any trouble." her mother told her. "Yes mother, I promise. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go start the worst term of my life. Goodbye." and with that, Schuyler walked off towards the train.

"I should go too..." Scorpius said hesitantly. "Alright sweetie, we promise to write as often as we can." His mother said then kissed him on the forehead. His father gave him a brief hug, then Scorpius was off to the train as well.

Families all around the station did the same as the Potter's, Weasley's, and Malfoy's had done and one by one all the students were seated on the train. Hundreds of hands were waving out of compartment windows biding their last adieus as the train pulled off through the mist.


End file.
